Comme mon frère
by soldierhaze
Summary: affalé sur ce toit, Leo se rappelle ces derniers mois passé avec Vincent, depuis leur rencontre dans la prison. Sorte de résumé du jeu, de son début à sa fin. SPOILER donc.


**Hello tous le monde !**

 **Voici une petite fic sur le jeu video "A Way Out" que j'ai vraiment adoré.**

 **Petite précision, si vous n'avez pas joué/fini le jeu, ne lisez pas cette fic ou tout du moins pas encore. ;) Je fais un résumé du jeu dans ce one-shot.**

 **Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué et cherchent un jeu à deux, je le recommande ! Un très bon jeu à deux.**

 **disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Coup de poings dans la mâchoire, j'atterris brutalement par terre, crachant du sang et de la salive sur le sol du toit. Un grognement m'échappe après un coup de pied. Je me redresse lorsqu'un bruit puissant me fait mal au tympan et une douleur intenable m'irradie le torse, me faisant perdre mes dernières forces, chancelant vers le poteau pour m'appuyer contre. Des flashs m'oppressent l'esprit, retour dans le temps des mois plus tôt.

 _Prison Américaine, localisation précise inconnue, année 70_

Nonchalamment je m'appuia contre le grillage pour suivre mes camarades détenus qui vocifèrent contre un bus gris qui vient d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Plusieurs hommes en sortirent, directement interpellés par les autres qui leur lancent leurs classiques menaces de mort comme bienvenu et des petits surnoms tout en délicatesse n'annonçant rien de bon pour ses morceaux de viandes tout frais lancés à l'abattoir.

Un semblait complètement apeuré, avançant le plus vite possible pour rejoindre l'intérieur, un petit blanc bec qui allait se faire dévorer en deux secondes. Je donnais vraiment pas cher de sa peau. Celui qui le suivait, c'etait autre chose par contre. Pas l'air commode, je peux vous le dire, j'en ai connu des types comme ça lorsque je trainais dans des affaires louches. Assez souvent donc. Celui-là, il risquait plus de devenir l'un des tortionnaires qu'une des victimes. D'autres types défilèrent sans véritable intérêt, je les classait automatiquement soit en victime soit en brute. Puisque oui, il n'y a que ces deux catégories. Moi, j'en fais pas partie, mais c'est normal, je suis unique en mon genre.

Enfin, le dernier sortit du véhicule d'un air tellement nonchalant que cela en attira mon attention. _On dirait qu'il vient visiter un musée ou quelqu chose comme ça._ Et celui-là, j'etais incapable de le placer dans une case. Il avait l'air tout à fait banal du type qui va s'acheter son café à Starbucks avant d'aller bosser. Dans la quarantaine, bonne condition physique à vu d'œil, cheveux brun bien coiffés et bouc effet négligé. Habillé d'une veste en cuir brune et d'une chemise à fleur bordeau dans un pantalon sombre. Assez classique. Comme s'il sentait que je le dévisageais, il leva la tête vers moi et me lança un bref regard insondable. Je le fixais en retour. On va voir qui détournera le regard en premier. Pour qui il se prenait celui-là alors qu'il vient à peine d'arriver ! Il disparaît dans le bâtiment, interpellé par les matons.

Sur ce, je tourna des talons et traversa la cour pour rejoindre ma cellule. Ça sera plus calme là-bas même si les voisins étaient loin d'être les plus silencieux qui existent.

OooooooOooooo

Le lendemain, retour dans la cour. L'heure de la « sortie en pleine air » comme ils l'appellent. Des fois je m'en passerais bien. Je traversais donc la cour lorsqu'on m'interpella pour me dire que je suis demandé au niveau du terrain de basket. Vu la tête du type, c'était sûrement pas pour me féliciter de mon dernier record en muscu où en origami. Les gens ne reconnaissent pas mes talents.

Finalement, j'y vais. J'ai moins à perdre si j'y vais que si je n'y vais pas.

Je traversais donc le terrain pour m'approcher du type qui me tournait le dos, lorsque brusquement on m'attrape par les bras, deux hommes de main du type barbu chauve qui se tourne et s'avance vers moi.

\- De la part de Harvey lança-t-il simplement avant de me lancer des coups de poings dans le ventre.

 _Cette sale raclure à même des hommes ici c'est pas possible !_

Près des portes une foule s'était amassée, encourageant ses champions. Très peu scandaient mon prénom, me voilà un peu déçu quand même. D'un coup de tête je me débarrassa de celui qui me retenait à droite et d'un crochet du droit, celui qui me bloqueait à gauche.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçu un type qui était jeté sur le terrain avec moi, une autre pâture pour les trois. Et devinez de qui il s'agissait ? Du chemise à fleurs sortie d'un Starbucks. Sauf que à ce moment là il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon gris, uniforme réglementaire de la prison. Vivement, je le vis se relever et se faire charger par le chauve qui traita les autres d'idiots et s'arrêta pour faire signe aux deux types qui s'occupaient de moi. Changement d'adversaires.

Le chauve fonca vers moi et me rentra dedans avec violence. Je fis volte-face et profitais de son élan pour le laisser se jeter contre le grillage et l'empêcher de partir, lui assénant un puissant coup de poing suivie d'un coup de genou dans le ventre. Pendant ce temps, le nouveau qui en était déjà à son deuxième fit littéralement valdinguer un de ses adversaires après lui avoir asséné quelques coups de poing et un coup de tête tout en évitant un troisième qui venait de rentrer et qu'il repoussa d'un coup de pied.

Le Chauve se mit à réagir et me rejetta avec force, tentant de m'assener de violent coups de poings. J'évita autant que possible, l'éjectant vers le bord jusqu'à l'asseoir contre un banc. Je le harcèle de coups de poings. Manque de bol, il me poussa et j'atterris brutalement par terre, le souffle coupé, voyant sa jambe se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers moi. Un sourire m'échappa.

En un clin d'œil j'évite son pied et me relève, profitant de son déséquilibre pour lui asséner un puissant coup du droit. _Cette fois je vais l'avoir._ Il me laça un regard haineux et après avoir encaissé le coup, me poussa. Je frappa avec force le dos de quelqu'un, le nouveau arrivant qui me regardait, aussi surpris que moi.

Après ce regard, on se sépara et retourna à notre détenus respectif lorsqu'il m'envoya le sien pour que je l'achève dans l'élan.

Instantanément, un coup de sifflet retentit et un bruit de cavalcade se dirigea vers nous. Miracle, les gardes réagissaient enfin. Un entra et vira tout le monde, demandant à chacun de s'éloigner. Sans rien dire, je rebroussais chemin et passais près du nouveau. Avec hargne, je lui assèna :

-T'approches pas de moi ok ?

Je savais qu'il n'avait pas demandé à participer à cette petite bagarre, mais c'est pas parce qu'on s'est entraidé qu'il doit venir me coller ensuite en croyant qu'on est ami. Et puis quoi encore.

Après cet événement, tout s'est quelque peu enchaîné. Le lendemain de son arrivé, après la bagarre, j'ai de nouveau était attaqué, mais cette fois au réfectoire et par les mêmes types possédant cette fois ci des couteaux. Un peu plus galère j'avoue. Et il a fallu que le nouveau me vienne en aide et qu'on finisse donc tous les deux à l'infirmerie. Vraiment collant le type.

Avant, j'avais pas compris pourquoi il m'était venu en aide, je pensais juste qu'il cherchait à se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un. Ensuite, j'ai appris qui il était. Vincent Moretti, un banquier qui faisait du blanchiment d'argent et qui a été accusé d'avoir tué son frère. A tort selon lui. Justement ce qui nous lia c'est que l'on voulait tous les deux la mort de la même personne : Harvey. Celui qui avait tué son frère et pour moi, celui qui m'avait embobiné dans notre combine sur le diamant noir et à cause de qui je me suis fait prendre par les flics.

Pour le coup de l'infirmerie, je dois avouer que c'était un avantage pour moi. Ça m'a permis de démarrer mon plan d'évasion avec l'aide, même si ça me faisait grincer des dents de devoir l'accepter à l'époque, de Vincent qui servit de diversion pour que je puisse sortir de mon lit récupérer l'outils qui servira à déplacer les toilettes de ma cellule et passer par le trou derrière. A partir de là, Vincent voulu être dans le coup.

-Léo, je sais ce que tu prépares. Je veux y être.

Ça c'est sur, il était pas con le Vincent, il avait compris que j'avais un plan. Et impossible de lui dire que non, même si j'ai foutrement essayé. Je suis un solitaire moi, je travaille pas ou plutôt plus en groupe. Son argument de vengeance contre Harvey a vraiment fonctionné à me faire accepter notre alliance. Et aussi le fait que je sortirais pas vivant d'ici sans un associé.

Au fil des jours, on travailla donc à améliorer notre plan, passant du goudronnage du toit, à la menuiserie et blanchisserie pour récupérer outils et draps. C'est vrais, on faisait une sacrée bonne équipe et Vincent était vraiment doué pour embobiner les gens et faisait preuve d'un sacré sang-froid pour un banquier. Surtout lorsque l'on a finalement réussit à s'évader pendant une nuit d'orage, traversant les toits, assommant les gardes et fuyant sous l'alarme déchirant le ciel, pourchassés par les gardes et les chiens.

On traversa la forêt et la liberté était à nous. Cela a finit par réellement souder notre lien, surtout lorsque je me suis jeté dans le vide et que Vincent, en face, tendit sa main et me rattrapa.

On a aussi dû traverser un pont. Mais pas par dessus non, par en dessous. Bien évidemment. Les Poulets bloquait le passage. Passer sur les passerelles était le plan de Vincent. Il a toujours des plans foireux qui par contre réussissent toujours. Et ça, ça m'énerve parce que c'est toujours lié à la hauteur et au vide. Et moi, j'aime pas le vide. Ça me fait flipper. Mauvais souvenir d'enfance.

Ça n'a pas empêché Vincent de choisir plus tard, en arrivant vers chez Harvey, de nous faire sauter en parachute au dessus de la mer. Avec des parachutes. Des parachutes ! Vous vous rendez compte ?! Vincent est fou et moi je le suis là dedans. Inconscient. Résultat j'ai perdu mon parachute en sautant et j'aurais pu en mourir si Vincent ne m'avait pas rattrapé in-extremis. Je ne referais plus jamais ça. Ah ça plus jamais. M'a traumatisé.

Reprenons où nous en étions, notre cavale.

La dessus dans notre trip en forêt s'enchaîna la pêche de notre repas plutôt maigre et peu ragoûtant et une nuit au coin du feu. Après on a enfin rejoint une habitation, un couple de vieux assis à leur table dans leur véranda en écoutant la radio. Vu leur tête, on est déjà connu.

Discrètement, on se glissa le long de la maison et libéra les chevaux pour faire sortir les deux vieux et pouvoir se servir chez eux. Bah quoi ? Vous vouliez qu'on aille en ville habillé dans notre tenue de bagnard avec notre numéro de détenu dessus ? Pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus discret mes chers amis. De plus, il nous fallait un véhicule non ? On etait loin de la ville, à pieds on se ferait rattraper rapidement.

Après avoir fait sortir les deux vieux en suivant le plan de Vincent, on est rentré par la fenêtre. Tout en fluidité. Je me suis pris le cadre de la fenêtre dans les jambes et manqua de m'étaler par terre. Je laissa échapper un sifflement en observant l'intérieur. _Sacrée baraque pleine de bazars_. On traversa le salon et je montais à l'étage tandis que Vincent explorait. Je rentrais dans une chambre, celle du couple il semblerait. Dans leur dressing, je débusqua une veste kaki de style militaire ainsi qu'un t-shirt basique et un jeans. Miracle c'était à peu près à ma taille.

En sortant, je passais devant un miroir plein pied et jetta un rapide coup d'œil. Cheveux brun court bien coiffé avec leurs éternels favoris, nez grecs cassé de nombreuses fois, visage traversé par quelques nouvelles rides d'expression. _Toujours aussi beau gosse._ Je dévalais les escaliers, annonça à Vincent où se trouvait le dressing et je me dirigeait vers la cuisine, manger des cookies et boire une bière.

En retournant dans le salon, je trouva un fusils à pompe. _A garder il me sera utile._ Mon regard a été attiré par un tableau au mur et un sourire a traversé mon visage. J'attrapais un stylo et dessinais une moustache au monsieur qui me regarda d'un air sévère.

-c'est mieux comme ça non ?

-Léo on doit être discret.

Je me suis retourné et tombe sur Vincent de nouveau en chemise à fleurs avec une veste de cuir, comme à son arrivé dans la prison. _Je sais vraiment pas ce qu'il a avec ce style de chemise, c'est juste immonde._

-Oh ça va c'est pas grand chose. Je regarda derrière lui et aperçu un piano et un banjo. Une lumière s'allumait dans mon regard. Hé, est ce que tu sais jouer du piano ?

Vincent fronca des sourcils, se tournant pour observer l'instrument.

-Je me débrouille.

J'avançais vers les instruments et m'assie, calant le banjo pour faire résonner ses cordes. Un silence s'ensuivit où nous tendons l'oreille. Rien. On dirait que les chevaux sont parti sacrément loin. Vincent s'installa face au piano et lança quelques notes dissonantes avant de se placer sur un air répétitif, endiablé, attendant que je me joigne à lui.

-c'est bien ! C'est vraiment bien ! Continue !

Je gratta quelques notes et me cala sur le piano, une musique vive naissant des deux, entraînante. Un sourire m'arriva, Vincent me regardant en souriant lui aussi. Ah que ça faisait du bien d'être sorti ! _On se refera ça plus tard ensemble, avec nos deux familles._ Et oui, j'ai sincèrement pensé à ça à ce moment là, moi, Léo Caruso.

Après plusieurs minutes, nous avons arrêter d'un commun accord et sommes sortis de la maison pour trouver un véhicule. Le trouver a été facile. Pouvoir partir avec a été plus compliqué. C'était un sacré tas de ferraille et il a fait un véritable tintamarre quand il a démarré. Le vieux nous a raté de peu avec son arme ! La police aussi pendant que j'y pense, qui alerté par la vieille, nous a filé sur une sacrée distance ! Vincent a réussi à les semer tandis que je leur tirais dessus. On a même dû sauter dans la rivière pour prendre une barque et être sûr de les perdre. Au final Vincent a faillit mourir en tombant d'une cascade. Il a eu de la chance que je sois là pour le rattraper.

Une fois qu'on est arrivé en ville, on a fait un détour par chez Linda et Alex. Depuis tout ce temps que j'étais en prison, on peut dire qu'ils me manquaient à en crever. Mais bon, les retrouvailles n'ont pas été comme je m'y attendais, Alex découvrant que son papa était en prison il y a peu et non chez son oncle pour l'aider dans des travaux en Italie comme sa maman le lui avait dit. M'a fallu un peu de temps pour que mon champion se décide à venir me faire un câlin. Je me suis fait pardonner par un match de basket, lui contre Vincent et moi.

Mais j'ai du partir assez vite, on avait une mission avec Vincent. Linda le comprit, on se connaît depuis l'orphelinat, elle sait très bien que je n'arrêterais pas tant que je ne me serais pas débarrassé de ce fils de pute une bonne fois pour toute. En plus Vincent lui a fait une bonne impression, il l'a aidé à réparer sa moto alors elle m'a autorisé à y aller avec lui. Je lui ais demandé de quitter la ville dès notre départ et suite à son information, on est parti Vincent et moi sur l'un des chantiers de la ville. On avait un Frank à interroger sur où se trouve son patron.

En 5 minutes, après avoir couru dans tous le chantier et sur une grue, oui sur une grue !, Frank s'est décidé à nous dire ce que l'on voulait : où se trouve Harvey. Dans sa villa du Mexique. Super. C'est bien maigre comme info, il ne nous a pas renseigné sur l'effectif des gardes ni la sécurité. J'aurais bien aimé le jeter dans le vide, avec un coup de pied dans sa stupide chaise où nous l'avions attaché à 30 centimètres du bord. Mais ça aurait été contre-productif de ma part.

Après une discussion avec Vincent, on avait décidé de se faire un peu d'argent pour pouvoir acheter des armes auprès de Mélissa. C'est une super livreuse à la coiffure Afro et chemises aussi jolies que celle de Vince. Toujours un peu sur les nerfs mais bon, dans le milieu c'est compréhensible.

Une fois que l'on était garé devant la supérette, un petit braquage était de mise. Vincent récupérait l'arme à feu de la vendeuse tandis que je me battait contre un type qui était planqué dans l'arrière-boutique. On aurait dû suivre mon plan, au moins je ne me serais pas fait étrangler.

La somme d'argent n'était pas immense. En tous cas, Melissa ne s'en plaignit pas, cette argent combiné avec ce que j'avais déjà. Par contre elle avait vraiment un truc contre Vincent qui m'a de nouveau bluffé en arrachant des mains de ma livreuse l'arme dont elle le menaçait pour la lui rendre après l'avoir vidé de ses balles en un mouvement. Un sacré banquier oui.

A ce moment, on était prêt. Enfin, il manquait encore un transport autre que la voiture pour pouvoir traverser le pays jusqu'à la frontière Mexicaine, passer les contrôles de police alors que nos visages sont placardés partout et aller vers la villa paumée en pleine forêt et non accessible depuis la route. Mais bon, ça devrait aller non ? Heureusement, mon cher accolyte était la pour nous sortir de ce pétrin. Il connaissait une pilote. « Elle est presque née dans un avion » comme il m'a dit. « Elle est fiable ». Si Vincent avait confiance en elle, je pouvais avoir confiance aussi.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il l'appelle. Direction une cabine téléphonique face à un cinéma. Dans un angle, un vendeur de journaux vendait nos têtes en première page. On est vraiment partout, j'adore me voir dans les journaux.

Tandis que j'écoutais distraitement un couple s'engueuler sur le fait que monsieur aurait trompé madame, Vincent revint, le visage blanc, muet. J'eu à peine le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait qu'un type déboulait à toute allure et nous visa avec son flingue, faisant fuir le couple qui sembla oublier sa dispute. Un tueur à gage sûrement embauché par Harvey. Putain le connard était déjà au courant que je le traquais.

Je lâchais un juron alors que l'on se ruait vers le cinéma, glissait sur la moquette rouge et bloquait une porte sous les tirs de l'homme. Le type lâchait pas l'affaire. Malgré nos efforts pour nous tailler, il suivait la raclure. Résultat, il a fallu s'en occuper hein ? Je faisais diversion tandis que Vincent se rapprochait pour sauter sur le type et me venir en aide. On l'a finalement étranglé. Avec un câble, chacun tirant un bout. Efficace. Je le recommande.

Après cette petite perturbation, Vincent ne semblait plus le même. Visage sans expression, déterminé à vouloir partir au plus vite, quelques chose d'important à régler. Après quelques minutes, je réussis à lui faire cracher le morceau. Sa femme était à l'hôpital, elle venait d'accoucher. J'ai encore de brefs souvenirs de ce moment là.

La partie de Puissance 4, tous ses gens hypocondriaques se plaignant dans les couloirs, ce petit garçon apeuré de devoir aller voir le medecin, mon malaise face à l'accueil froid de la femme de Vincent, Carol, alors que la mienne m'avait sautée dans les bras. Puis tout s'était accéléré.

Bruit de sirène en bas, un cri pour prévenir Vincent, les policiers qui déboulent et moi qui trace dans les couloirs en espérant le croiser à la sortie pour que l'on puisse disparaître en voiture. J'avais bien fait de m'inquiéter, c'est moi qui me suis fait attraper, pas lui. Lui, il s'est occupé de défoncer les barrières de police avec la voiture tandis que je neutralisais le policier me menaçant de son arme et me jetais sur la place passager du véhicule.

C'est la que notre mission commença vraiment. Je rencontrais Emily dans son hangar près de son coucou en métal rouillé, pas bien sûr que ça puisse voler. Vincent dû doubler le prix pour que la demoiselle accepte de nous emmener en apprenant notre destination. J'ai jeté nos armes dans la soute alors qu'elle me lançait un regard lourd de sens que je choisis d'éviter. Ce que l'on allait faire là-bas n'était en aucun cas ses affaires. Qu'elle soit une connaissance de Vince ou non.

Après le coup du parachute et ma presque crise cardiaque, nous avons dû essuyer les tirs d'une dizaine de gardes espagnoles qui nous canardaient avec leur fusils mitrailleurs. On réussit à repousser Harvey dans son bureau, le menaçant de nos armes. Ah l'idiot, il croyait que je revenais pour le diamant, le putain de diamant qui avait causé ma perte. Il n'a même pas reconnu Vincent avec qui il était censé avoir fait des blanchiments d'argent.

Étonnement, Vince teint à récupérer le diamant aussi. Mais j'étais tellement dans le feu de l'action que ça m'est passé au dessus de la tête.

Alors que je croyais que c'était finis, il a fallu que Harvey fasse le con. Il a sorti une arme de son coffre et a attrapé Vincent, m'empêchant de le descendre. Vince me laissa une fenêtre de tir et j'ai pu le buter. On l'a criblé de balles jusqu'à le pousser à son balcon et le faire tomber dans sa piscine. Un dernier bain, l'eau se teintant de rouge.

Bien évidemment on a pas pu trop profiter du bar adossé à la piscine, d'autre gardes arrivaient. On a sauté sur les motos et on a tracé à travers la jungle, pourchassés par les espagnoles en voiture qui nous tiraient dessus.

Un moment je perdis le contrôle de ma moto et finis coincé dessous. Vincent m'attrapa au passage et conduisit contre le flanc de l'avion qui nous avait rejoint, m'élançant dans la soute et rattrapant Vincent qui sautait de sa moto, partant loin de ce pays de malheur.

Maintenant, on peut enfin vivre, notre mission est terminée, nous sommes vengés. Je remercie Vincent. Et c'est pas quelque chose que je fais souvent. Sans lui, j'aurais jamais réussi à sortir de cette prison, j'aurais jamais pu revoir ma famille avant un moment, voir mon fils grandir et je n'aurais jamais pu être sûr qu'ils étaient en sécurité avec Harvey dans ce monde.

Maintenant, je pouvais aller me planquer le temps que ça passe. Avec Vince, on parla un peu. Je tentais de lui conseiller de se réconcilier avec sa femme en lui écrivant une lettre, puis quelque peu gêné d'avoir avoué que c'est ce que j'avais fait pour ne pas perdre Linda, je m'allongeais pour dormir pendant tout le trajet. Si j'avais su ce qui arriverait après, je n'aurais pas dormis.

L'avion nous déposa sur le tarmac et en sortant, des voitures de police nous attendaient, Emily sortant tranquillement de son cockpit, absolument pas inquiétée. _Sale traitre ! Tu nous as vendu ! Tu as vendu ton ami !_

Voilà quelles ont étaient mes premières pensées. Et puis un des policiers, le plus haut gradés, s'avança vers Vincent. « Bon boulot Vincent ». Il récupéra le diamant et donna une arme à Vincent, qui l'a tourna vers moi, visage insondable, professionnel. Toute sympathie avait quitté ses traits.

Je lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

Je lui avait dit « Vincent, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en toi la dessus » au début de notre cavale. Et il m'avait répondu « tu peux me faire confiance », me regardant droit dans les yeux.

-J'avais confiance en toi salaud !

Un agent infiltré. Il était un agent infiltré, un putain de policier, pas un banquier. Il m'avait menti tout du long. Que j'ai été naïf, mais que j'ai été naïf ! J'aurais dû me rendre compte des incohérences ! Je tentais de ravaler mes larmes, mais une m'échappa et glissa sur ma joue. La colère me rongeait, mais même si je voulais pas le voir, c'était surtout la peine qui remportait. La douleur de sa trahison. Je fais pas facilement confiance aux gens, et lui, une personne à qui je tenais sincèrement, m'avait trahis.

Je l'avait sauvé, il m'avait sauvé, Vince était devenu mon acolyte, mon ami.

Mon monde s'écroulait.

Sous la douleur, je l'attrapais violemment et lui arrachait son arme des mains, partant en voiture avec lui comme otage, n'écoutant aucun de ses arguments. « Je n'avais pas le choix » « on peut tout arranger Léo s'il-te-plaît arrêtes ». Mais il avait beau parler, il avait beau se justifier, j'étais trop rongé par ma peine.

On se gueulait mutuellement l'un sur l'autre et on finit par avoir un accident, la voiture atterrissant dans l'eau. Je nageais jusqu'à un bateau à moteur et partis à plein gaz tandis que Vincent montait dans l'hélico de celle qui était en faite sa partenaire. Moi qui croyait que c'était moi son partenaire. Un goût amer m'assaillit la bouche. Des coups de fusils automatique éclatèrent autour de moi, Vincent visant le moteur. Retour sur terre.

Après s'ensuivit une cavalcade dans un bâtiment, une sorte d'usine. Une traque où il ne laissait pas tomber, me pourchassait au lieu de me laisser partir, vivre ma vie. D'un côté, le salaud devait bien savoir que je l'aurais pas laisser partir en vie. Il m'avait trop blessé pour ça. Maintenant entre nous deux, il n'y aurait qu'un seul survivant, et ça on le savait.

Chacun blessé, on finit sur le toit à s'échanger des coups l'un après l'autre, nos armes disparues. Enfin, une seule arme avait disparu. Avec le peu de force qu'ils nous restaient, on s'acharnait l'un sur l'autre, les flashs de nos aventures me traversant l'esprit, lui aussi vu l'air de peine refoulée arpentant son visage lorsqu'il m'enfonca son pied dans le ventre. Mais il repéra l'arme, près du vide, à distance égale de nous deux. Nos regards se croisèrent, arrêtant le temps. Avec nos dernières étincelles d'énergie, on s'élança vers l'arme, enfin, plutôt on se traîna, du sang tachant le sol. Je me redressa sur mes genoux. Et là, un coup de feu retentit et irradia mon corps.

Je lui avais raconté que pour ma femme et moi, ça avait toujours été « nous contre le monde et que ça l'est toujours, envers et contre tous », c'est pour ça que je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Et vous savez quoi ? Je pensais la même chose de Vincent après tout ce qui nous était arrivé, dans cet avion qui nous ramenait chez nous. Je me disais, « Nous contre le monde pour toujours ».

Pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché de pointer l'arme sur moi et d'appuyer sur la détente.

Alors me voilà affalé contre le poteau à appuyé contre ma blessure, regard perdu dans le tiens Vincent, qui reste debout, haletant, me fixant sans rien dire. Doucement, à travers la douleur qui s'estompe, m'attirant dans un monde cotonneux, me sentant déjà partir, un sourire s'instaure sur mon visage contusionné.

Et je te vois tendre la main vers moi, comme tu l'as si souvent fait. Pour me faire monter sur tes épaules et passer de l'autre côté d'un obstacle, pour passer un ravin, franchir un mur, monter dans un véhicule, marqué la victoire de notre mission, de notre amitié. Je lève ma main tremblante et tu attrapes mes doigts que tu serres avec force, marquant ta présence dans ma fin, tentant de ne pas me laisser seul dans la mort, même si tu es mon bourreau.

Mes yeux peinent de plus en plus à se rouvrir, ton image s'inscrivant sur ma rétine.

une dernière larme coule sur ma joue pour s'écraser sur le sol.

Elle marque la fin de notre lien morcelé.

Adieu Vince.

Au revoir...

Mon frère.

 **Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? ;) J'ai choisis cette fin puisque c'est celle que j'ai obtenu. De mon point de vue, c'est celle qui brise le plus le coeur en plus, Leo si trahit.**

 **La fin m'a brisé le coeur, je les adorais ces deux là meme si je passais mon temps à dire que Vincent etait vraiment trop doué pour etre seulement banquier.**

 **Petits reviews ? :)**


End file.
